


Something With Vodka In It

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post season four. What does it mean when you leave and I follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something With Vodka In It

They didn't see each other at first, but that wasn't surprising. It was Friday night and the club was full to bursting, a long line outside the entrance that wasn't getting any shorter. No one wanted to leave.

Thirteen certainly didn't, not until she had someone to leave with. She was trolling, she knew it, but she didn't care. She was drunk enough not to care about anything, but not high enough to be falling over. Not high at all, she wouldn't risk it now, but alcohol, it was still a buzz. Still made her fuzzy enough to forget her future and focus on pretty girls.

She didn't realise who the blonde was at first. She offered her a drink without thought or a smile. A smile wasn't going to get anyone into her bed, but alcohol would. When she turned around and smiled at her, Thirteen forgot all about her legs disappearing under her skirt, the tight top over her curves and stared at Cameron's red lips and cheeks.

"Dr. Hadley."

She couldn't speak at first, and Cameron's smile grew a little, amusement shining through.

"Anything with Vodka in it," she said then, and Thirteen nodded.

"Sure Dr. Cameron."

"Allison," she said. Thirteen couldn't remember her own name for a second, only vodka, so she concentrated on that and ordered two drinks from the bar. Cameron took a swig of hers and leaned back, showing off the curve of her breast and hips that pink scrubs hid.

"You were going to hit on me, weren't you?" Cameron asked. Thirteen almost choked on her vodka based drink, which she suspected was just vodka, but she wasn't sure because in remembering her name she'd forgotten what drinks she'd bought.

"Yeah," she said, sounding confident, feeling fragile. Cameron smiled at her and shifted a little closer, taking another drink.

"I thought House put a stop to-"

"House can't control me," Thirteen said, cutting her off.

"But he is your boss."

"He's a hypocrite."

Cameron snorted.

"So are you," she told Thirteen, downing the rest of her drink. "Are you high?" She stood opposite Thirteen, fractions of some unit of measurement the brunette couldn't process while the blonde doctor was so close, fabric causing a little friction. Cameron checked her eyes then pulled away.

"Just drunk," Thirteen said.

"Not that drunk," Cameron noted, her tone light. The brunette shrugged. "Which is a shame because it means we don't have a reasonable excuse to-"

She didn't finish her sentence, couldn't finish her sentence, not when Thirteen had took a step forward to kiss her. She couldn't decide if she was surprised of not when Cameron kissed back, moving forward so their bodies brushed together, hands finding one another. Cameron held onto Thirteen's hips, the brunette sliding her hands into blonde hair and holding her close as their tongues slide again each others.

Cameron moaned, the sound lost in the music and chatter of the club. They were lost in the music and chatter and sea of bodies already pressed together. Thirteen bit her bottom lip to try and stop her from pulling away to breathe even though she needed air too.

She pushed Cameron against the bar, pushing their hips together, ignoring the people around them, the people watching. Cameron kissed her again, resisting the temptation to grope the brunette in public, her hands shifting under Thirteens' shirt to feel the soft sin of her waist. She moaned again, and Thirteen felt it, the slight vibration of it and smiled.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured in Cameron's eat, nipping on her lobe.

"No," the blonde said, pulling back with a smile.

"No?" she frowned, no one had said no to her in the last six months.

"No." Cameron smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss, but ghosted a hand down her chest. "Another time maybe," she said. She downed the rest of her drink and disappeared into the crowd. Thirteen stood at the bar, still surprised, for the second time that night before downing her vodka and going to look for Cameron.

Unable to find her, she went home alone for the first time in months.

zzzzz

Neither mentioned the kiss in the club while at work, but the following weekend they were both there. Cameron leaning over the bar ordering drinks, her ass on display in tight denim and Thirteen ran her hand up her spine, a firm caress through the thin material of her top. Cameron turned to glance at Thirteen, flashing her a quick smile before turning back to the bar tender.

"Make that three," she said. The chunky man behind the bad nodded and poured another glass of clear liquid, handing it to Thirteen.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. Vodka again, she noted, but the girl with Cameron had most of her attention.

"Dr. Hadley, this is my friend Rachel," he blonde said. Rachel smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, flicking back her light brown hair.

"You too."

"Come on Ally I want to dance," Rachel pouted almost, and out of her sight, Thirteen mouthed 'Ally?' to Cameron with a wry smile. Cameron blushed a little, and downed her drink in one, causing Thirteen to raise an eyebrow.

"Come and dance with us Dr. Hadley," Rachel said, taking Cameron's hand.

"It's Remy," she said.

Rachel took her hand and pulled both doctors into the crowd on the dance floor, all three having to dance close together. Thirteen had been this close to Cameron before, and the urge to kiss her was strong but she resisted, held back, danced with her, hips brushing together, fingers occasionally clashing and clasping one another's.

It was subtle, but soon Cameron was firmly gripping her hand and pulling her across the dance floor, right to the other side of the club and into an alcove, hiding them away almost. Thirteen was about to ask what they were doing, but she was answered when Cameron kissed her hard, hands diving into her brown hair, fingers almost digging into her scalp with desperation.

Thirteen kissed back with similar passion pushing her back into the alcove wall, pulling at the tight blue top until she could get her hands underneath it, caressing her spine once again but the skin of it this time. Warm, soft and sweaty.

It was good, she felt good, tasting like Vodka and smelling like everyone, like a million different perfumes and colognes. She had to take this girl home, this blonde whom so knew so little about but more than any other woman she'd taken home in the past few months.

"Let's go back to mine," she whispered, making Cameron shiver, but chuckle once the feeling was over.

"No."

"No?"

She was angry this time, pissed and pulled away from Cameron growling at her.

"Not tonight Remy," she said smiling. She kissed the angry brunette and slid out from between the wall and her body.

"See you Monday," she said brightly. Watching her go, she spied her friend dancing still and went after her instead.

She didn't go home with Cameron like she wanted but she didn't go home alone.

zzzzz

She tried another club.

Cameron was teasing her. Getting her all worked up with her little hands and talented lips. Gorgeous lips.

She'd stopped taking strangers home every night, since Cameron had said no to her the second time, and she wasn't sure why.

She nearly screamed when she saw Cameron on the dance floor already, with some tall dark haired guy with a shirt on that was so tight she could make out the thatch of hair on his chest. She laughed to herself, downing a shot of vodka, these past few weeks, this whole situation was hilarious. She was almost chasing after the blonde doctor she realised, twisting and turning through the dancers to get to her.

Cameron smiled at her, and Thirteen took her hand, pulling her hard to her body. She kissed the blonde, hands in her hair, and hips pressed together. She tired to convince her with her lips and tongue to come home with her tonight. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want anyone else. It was surreal, she knew more about this woman's mouth, than she did about her, but with every slide of tongues and wet lips, she wanted more. Cameron was driving her fucking insane.

"Please come home with me?" she asked, trying to keep the drunken pleading from her voice. Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen, resting them on her shoulders and swaying against her to the music.

"You slept with Rachel," she said in Thirteen's ear.

"No," she protested.

"She told me you took her home."

"That's all I did," Thirteen said. "I promise."

She sounded pathetic, she knew it, speaking slowly in Cameron's ear over the music. She just wanted this woman, badly. Now.

"Why didn't you have sex with her?" Cameron said, her voice all sultry and sexy, causing a shiver to run through Thirteen.

"I want you," she said.

"I know." Cameron smiled and kissed her again, hands delving into brown hair. Thirteen moaned into her mouth, the people dancing around them, bumping into them. They were the only thing keeping Thirteen grounded, and aware of where they were. The only thing keeping her from running her lips down Cameron's neck, or mouthing her breasts through her top.

"I don't want to be another pretty distraction from your condition."

"You won't be!" she said, "I just...what do you want?"

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Then come home with me."

Cameron frowned, kissing her again.

"No," she said.

Thirteen sighed, resting her forehead against the blonde's, their lower bodies still moving to the music.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Thirteen said, making Cameron smile. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. Something with vodka in it."

zzzzz

She was going about this the wrong way, Thirteen had realised. Cameron may be acting like a tease but she knew the blonde doctor wasn't. She just needed more than Thirteen was giving her. So she needed to do more than make out with her, or grope her, in dark noisy clubs.

So she sat down opposite her in the cafeteria and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cameron responded with a bright smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine."

It was painful, but a start, and Thirteen felt a whole lot better about the situation when Cameron stretched out her legs under the table, to tangle them with hers. She blushed but Thirteen didn't comment, just tried to pick up the conversation again.

It was hard at first.

All they had really done was make out in clubs, talked in passing over hospitals matters and little else, but Thirteen found herself pushing, and pushing to talk to Cameron when she hadn't really been talking to anyone over the past few months.

It got easier.

On Monday they started with stilted conversation about the weather and House. On Friday they were discussing Cameron's failed relationship with Chase, and Thirteen's family. It was easier, flirtier too, their legs always together, moving and shifting out of sight under the table. Thirteen was tempted to wear skirts so she could feel more, but knew Cameron wasn't wearing skirts to the ER, maybe on strictly paperwork days, and those were few and far between because she was always on top of that. The slightly obsessive side to her appealed to the brunette. Everything about Cameron appealed to her.

"Are you going out this weekend?" Cameron asked. She had a little gleam in her eyes that Thirteen had come to like a lot, and the question had more meaning to it than whether Thirteen was hitting the clubs.

"No, I was thinking about staying in," she said, diverting her eyes for a second.

"Oh," Cameron said, trying to look innocent but failing, the gleam in her eyes mischievous.

"Want to come over?" she tried, actually afraid of the answer.

"Sure."

Thirteen smiled at her, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

zzzzz

Cameron followed Thirteen into her apartment, looking around but holding off from moving very far from the door. Thirteen took her jacket and hung it up, then took her hands and pulled her through the living room.

"Do you want a drink?"

"What do you have?" Cameron asked, keeping a tight hold on one of her hands as they went into the kitchen.

"Vodka?" Thirteen said, making the blonde laugh.

"Got anything to go with it?"

Still holding onto her hand, she checked her cupboards.

"Coffee, juice, beer, gin and more vodka."

Cameron laughed, kissing Thirteen on the cheek.

"Vodka is fine," she said.

Thirteen nodded and poured them both a shot, but Cameron kissed her on the lips this time, deepening the kiss as soon as the brunette let her, still holding onto one hand, wrapping the other around her waist and pulling her close. When she needed to breathe, she pulled away to take in some air and to kiss a line down to Thirteen's neck, nipping at her skin.

"Uh, Allison?" she said, trying not to moan. "I thought maybe we could go slowly."

"Is that what you want?" Cameron asked, pulling up Thirteen's top as she spoke.

"I thought that's what you wanted," she gasped, Cameron's hands skimming up her sides, tickling her.

"I just wanted more from you," she said, pushing the blue top up and over Thirteen's head.

"Oh."

zzzzz

In her bedroom Thirteen let Cameron continue to strip her. She lay in the middle of her bed, watching as the blonde pulled off her jeans and underwear, crawling up the bed then, smoothing her hands up her legs.

"You are beautiful Remy," she said, kissing her chest.

"I've wanted you for ages, you know that right?" Thirteen said, with a moan, arching her back to encourage Cameron to take a nipple into her mouth.

"I know."

"You teased me."

"I wanted you," Cameron said, flicking her tongue over a hardening nipple, making Thirteen cry out. "I just didn't want to be used by you."

"Oh."

"It's okay now though."

She dipped her head down to kiss her breasts again, but Thirteen stopped her and pulled her up to kiss her. She rolled them over and started to remove Cameron's clothes, kissing random patches of skin as they were revealed, sucking and nipping until the blonde was squirming beneath her.

"Remy, don't tease."

Thirteen laughed, sucking on her navel, her hands delving between Cameron's legs.

"Better," she breathed out, feeling slim fingers playing with her, spreading wet heat around her pussy. She shifted her hips, trying to get Thirteen to do more than play and she did, pressing down lightly on her clit. Cameron moaned.

"More?" Thirteen grinned.

"Please," she said, not far off pleading.

"I didn't want to use you," Thirteen murmured, pressing her cheek against Cameron's, pushing a single finger into her body, reveling in the wet heat surrounding the digit. She kissed her, hard sloppy kisses as she started to move her finger, adding another quickly as the blonde started to shift her hips in time with Thirteen's movements, her moans getting louder.

She pressed her palm down on her clit and Cameron cried out her name. She really liked that, loved that. Cameron was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat across her skin, her chest heaving and Thirteen couldn't remember any girl's chest heaving before. She couldn't pull up the memories though, couldn't think about anyone other than Cameron.

"Please Remy," she sobbed.

Thirteen pushed another finger into her tight body, feeling the flutter of her muscles squeezing her and smiled, moving her hand harder, pressing down on the soft flesh, the angle a little awkward because she wanted to kiss Cameron senseless and fuck her hard.

"So pretty," she cooed as Cameron came, shaking beneath her. The blonde could only reply with an 'uh' noise, breathing hard like air was in short supply all of a sudden and Thirteen continued to slowly stroke her, dropping kisses on her face until she calmed down a little.

"Okay?"

Cameron nodded and kissed her, arching her hips up with one last moan as Thirteen removed her fingers.

"I would've taken whatever you were willing to give me eventually," she said, rolling them over. "I just hoped for more."

"You can have it. Just," she paused, hesitating over the one thing she hated talking about the most, acknowledging the most, "just not for long, not forever."

"I'll take what I can get," Cameron said, "I'll be here."

Thirteen smiled at her, kissed her once more, then let her move down her body.


End file.
